Kagalauan Hati Aiolia
by istar fantasy
Summary: Aiolia sedang galau...? Kenapa ya...? Yang pasti Aiolos terus berusaha tuk membantunya...!


**Kagalauan Hati Aiolia**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

Matahari meninggi menyebarkan hawa panas dibumi, cahayanya yang semakin menyilaukan membuat mata sulit terbuka lebar.

Daun pintu dari kuil Leo diketuk perlahan dan menunggu datangnya suara dari dalam menanggapi panggilan yang menyerukan namanya berulang-ulang.

"Lia… Lia…!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar disertai ketukan pintu bertalu-talu.

"Lia… Lia… Kamu kenapa Lia…?"

"Aku gak apa-apa koq…!"

"Jangan gitu…! Tadi jelas-jelas kamu nangis waktu ditelepon kan…?"

"Beneran gak apa-apa koq…!"

Aiolos menghela nafas sejenak, dia masih terus terdiam berdiri tegak didepan pintu tempat saudaranya yang sedari pagi mengurung diri dikamarnya. Seperti orang kebingungan dia tak tahu apa yang mesti dia lakukan saat ini, tapi mengingat perbicangannya yang terakhir dengan Aiolia terdengar suara sang adik serak dan agak terisak-isak membuatnya yakin kalau sekarang dia sedang mengalami sebuah masalah.

Sejenak dia berpikir apa yang sedang menjadi masalah bagi Saint Leo itu, "Apa itu karena ini hari ulang tahunnya…? ah tidak… kita sudah rayakan semalam biarpun cuma kecil-kecialn soalnya sekarang kita lagi bersiap-siap tuk acara 17-san besok…!" Pikir Saint Sagitarius itu. "Apa masalah wanita lagi…? Tapi sepertinya dia dan Marin baik-baik saja…!" Aiolos mulai stress tak bisa menemukan penyebabnya.

"Lia..!" Ucapnya pelan tangannya kembali terangkat tuk mengetuk pintu kembali, tapi sesaat dia turunkan perlahan dan berbalik menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya duduk disebuah anak tangga.

"Los…! Ada apa…?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Shaka…!"

"Ada masalah..?" Tanya Saint Virgo itu duduk disebelah Aiolos.

"Aiolia…!" Jawab Saint Sagitarius itu melirik kearah belakang.

"Kenapa dengan adikmu…?" Tanya Shaka lagi.

"Entahlah…! Tapi sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah…! Hanya saja dia enggan membaginya denganku…!" Jawab Aiolos menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit biru.

"Begini…! Aku tidak tahu ini bisa membantu atau tidak…!" Kata Shaka membuat Aiolos mememalingkan wajah kearahnya. "Cobalah kau Tanya pada Pegasus…! Kemarin aku lihat dia sedang mengobrol dengan Aiolia…!" Lanjut Shaka.

tanpa menunggu lagi Aiolos segera melesat turun mencari Saint Pegasus yang mungkin mengetahui tentang apa yang menimpa saudaranya yang tak mau berterus terang ataupun bercerita kepadanya.

"Seiya…!"

Seru Aiolos yang pada dasarnya tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya saat itu.

"Kakak…!" Jawab seseorang yang berlari menghampirinya.

Seorang Female Saint yang semenjak jadian dengan Lia selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kakak.

"Marin…! Lihat Seiya gak…?" Tanya Aiolos.

"Seiya lagi mudik ke Jepang…!" Jawabnya. "Tapi Kakak tenang saja aku punya koq nomor Hpnya…!" Lanjut gadis itu mengambil sebuah hp dari celah clothnya.

"O… iya Marin…! Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Aiolia…?" Tanya Aiolos sambil mencatatkan no hp Seiya ke hpnya.

"Tidak… Semalam aku baru memberinya pesta kejutan…! Memang kenapa…?" Marin balik bertanya.

"Ah tidak…!" Aiolos tersenyum sesaat. "Berarti memang bukan soal Marin…!" bisiknya dalam hati yang kemudian kembali pergi menuju keatas.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Aiolia…?" Kata Marin seorang diri. "Kenapa juga dengan Shaka…?" Lanjutnya seperti orang kebingungan.

Aiolos kembali menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menggenggam Hpnya yang ternyata sulit untuk tersambung karena masalah sinyal.

Nit… nit… Klek…

"Hallo…!"

Suara yang ditunggu akhirnya terdengar.

"Akhirnya…! Seiya…!"

"Loh… Aiolos-Senpai…?"

"Seiya…! Kemarin kamu ngobrol sama Lia kan…?"

"Iya…!"

"Dia bicara soal masalah yang sedang dia hadapi gak…?"

"Gak tahu…! Aku juga bingung…!"

"Maksudnya…!"

"Selama kita mengobrol dia gak mau melihat kearahku… gak tahu kenapa sepertinya dia takut sekali tuk memalingkan wajahnya…! Sempat ku berpikir apa mungkin karena semakin lama aku semakin lebih tampan darinya…!"

"Seiya jangan bercanda…!" Bentak Aiolos.

"Iya… iya…!" Suara Seiya terdengar agak terkekeh. "Jadi maksudnya aku gak lebih tampan ya…!" Bisik Saint Pegasus itu ambil menutup Hp dengan tangannya supaya gak kedengaran oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Satu lagi…! kata-katanya aneh sekali dan bikin aku bingung mengartikannya bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa mencernanya…!" Lanjut Seiya membuat wajah Aiolos semakin tegang.

"Kata-kata apa…?"

"Dia bilang… _Aku pikir aku tidak akan mengalaminya… dan aku sudah bahagia… tapi kenapa harus sekarang… Mungkin kalau aku pergi keKuil Pisces ini kan lebih mudah… tapi aku tidak mau menemui Aphrodite… dia pasti akan menertawaiku habis-habisan_… begitulah katanya…!"

"Aphrodite…!" Gumam Aiolos pelan. "Ya sudah terimakasih ya…!" Panggilan dia putus segera.

Sesaat dia menegadah keatas dan kembali tancap gas berlari mengebut keKuil Pisces.

Walau sempat ragu tuk menemui Saint Pisces itu, tapi karena teringat pada sang adik akhirnya dia bertekat untuk pergi keKuil Pisces dan menemui Aphrodite.

"Aphro…!"

Panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang saint yang sedang memegang sekuntum bunga mawar ditangannya.

"Loh… Los…? Tumben main kemari…! Shaka juga…!"

Aphrodite menderlingkan matanya.

"Itu tidak penting begini…! Tunggu…? Shaka…?" Dari cara bicaranya Aiolos terdengar agak terkejut.

Aphrodite mengangguk pelan sambil nunjuk kebelakang Aiolos diamana Saint Virgo berdiri dengan tenang tanpa suara.

"Shaka sejak kapan… sedang apa kau disana…?" Tanya Saint Sagitarius itu yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Shaka.

"Sejak tadi aku mengikutimu dari belakang… mungkin karena kau terlalu focus mengenai masalah Aiolia kamu jadi tidak menyadari keberadaan ku…!" Jawab Shaka dengan tenang.

"Begitu…! Lalu untuk apa kau mengikutiku…?"

"Sebenarnya aku malu mengatakan hal ini…! Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…!" Biarpun terdengar tenang tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menharuskan Shaka mengikutinya.

"Jujur saja… aku mengikutimu karena rambutku tersangkut disayapmu…!" Saint Virgo melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sontak membuat Aiolos kelabakan karena malu dan berusaha mencari cara untuk melepaskan rambut Shaka yang terbelit disayap clothnya sementara Aphrodite hanya tertawa anggun melihatnya.

"Kembali kepermasalahan…!"

Kata Aiolos setelah berhasil melepaskan Shaka nan malang.

"Apa kemarin Aiolia kemari ?"

"Tidak… kema…"

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku…!" Potong Aiolos menarik tangan Aphrodite.

…

"Lia…!"

Teriaknya setibanya dikuil Leo.

"Ada apa lagi kak…! Aku gak apa-apa koq…!" Jawab Aiolia dari dalam.

"Aku tahu kau ada masalah…! Tenang saja aku pasti akan membantumu…! Bahkan aku sudah membawakan Aphrodite kemari…! Dan kalau ada masalah dengannya… Ada Shaka yang siap membantu…!" Kata Aiolos menunjuk dua orang yang ada didekatnya.

"Untuk apa bawa si Aphro…?"

"Seiya bilang yang bisa membatu masalah kamu cuman dia…!"

"Seiya ember…!"

"Ayolah Lia…!" Suara Aiolos terdengar mulai lemas.

"Sebenarnya masalahku tidak begitu besar…! Tapi membuatku kesal…!" Jawab Aiolia agak pelan yang sepertinya mengalah dengan kegigihan saudaranya.

"Tenang kita bantu koq…!" Shaka turut mendukung.

Sedikit demi sedikit dan sangat pelan pintu kamar Saint Leo itu berdecit terbuka.

"Kalian jangan tertawa ya…!" Kata Aiolia dengan suara garang.

"Iya… tenang saja…!" Aiolos berjalan menghampirinya dengan hati-hati.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Aiolia melongokan kepalanya dengan tangan menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Kenapa Lia…?" Aiolos melihatnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kamu digampar Marin…?" Tanya Aphrodite melongok dari belakang Aiolos.

"Gak… bukan…!" Jawab Aiolia membantah pernyataan Saint Pisces itu.

"Lalu apa…?" Aiolos makin penasaran.

Kembali dengan perlahan Aiolia melepas tanagn yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Lia…!" Aiolos jatuh lemas didekatnya.

"Ckckckck…!" Shaka hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha… jadi masalahnya cuman jerawat toh…!" Aphrodite ngakgak dengan suara menggelegar.

"Lia… Lia…!" Sang kakak membenturkan kepalanya ketembok karena ternyata masalah yang sedang dihadapi adiknya hanya masalah jerawat yang bercongkol diatas hidungnya.

"Tapikan aku malu…!" Teriak Saint Leo bagai singa yang meraung.

"Tenang aku punya koq obat jerawat yang ampuh…!" Kata Aphrodite masih nyengir.

"Ya… cepat kasih biar Lia gak sedih lagi…!"

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Aiolos yang telah kehabisan tenaga bahkan untuk marah sekalipun.

…

**The End**

…

Istar: "Lagi-lagi Fic yang dibikin super kilat… yang ku buat tuk hari ulang tahunnya Aiolia…!"

Semua: "HBD Aiolia…!"

Istar: "Fic ini terinspirasi dari adikku yang belakangan ini sedang uring-uringan karena masalah jerawat…!"

Aiolos+Aiolia: "Ooohhh…!"

Shaka: "Lagi-lagi berdasarkan kisah nyata ya…!"

Istar: "Tapi aku gak sekepo Aiolos di Fic ini…! Adikku juga gak selebay Aiolia di Fic ini…! Yang pasti Happy Birthday buat semua yang lagi ulang tahun dihari ini…!"


End file.
